


The Joining of Gabe

by CharlieHorse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock To Cunt TF, Cults, Cuntboy, Divine Sex, Impregnation, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Roleplay Logs, Rough Sex, Supernatural Elements, Watersports, indoctrination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse
Summary: Gabe is an anthropologist studying the elusive Cult of Baldr, an exclusively male cult that seemingly defies any and all logic. Despite being an incredibly old cult, there has never been a comprehensive understanding of its belief system. Though his feelings for a classmate, his Bjorn, who was born into the cult, causes him to make a rather impulsive decision to go through the joining ritual. He soon finds out there is more to this old pagan religion than just pompous ceremony and outdated tradition.
Relationships: Bjorn/Gabe
Kudos: 82





	The Joining of Gabe

At first it was strange. The village _seemed_ friendly but there was just this air to it. Behind the smiles, behind the kindness, behind all that love and care they seemed to promote. Maybe it's just that, maybe they were genuinely kind people and it was just so strange seeing people genuinely care and be a part of a community. Just something about it was off. All their stories were the same. They were born here, they lived here, _they didn't want to leave here_. Maybe it's just because they were self sustaining; they grew crops, sheltered livestock and other animals, made their own tools. They relied so little on the outside world. Even the air was just different. Sweeter almost. Though it was surprisingly warm and humid for being so far up north.

It didn't take long to understand that some things about the place were in fact very, very strange. There were in fact no women. The men openly fooled around with each other, but even then they looked so at home, so natural together, it almost seemed like it was just that. Natural. They didn't understand shame like everyone else.

"Gabriel!" Came the deep voice of Bjorn. It was obvious from the low tone that he was trying to wake his friend Gabriel up gently but the fact that his massive frame reverberated his voice so well it carried so far. Even when he whispered it was like an earthquake.

Gabriel was an anthropology student. The past few weeks were illuminating him. He had bee invited by one of his underclassmen, Bjorn, to visit a small village in a rural part of northern Europe. The two were relatively close to one another, Bjorn was always so friendly, but he always acted strange, constantly forgetting things that aught to be second nature to most at this point. The week unfolded slowly and things began to make sense with how Bjorn struggled with everyday life, it was more than studying abroad. Everything in the secluded village was like something out of time, with barely any modern touches aside from appliances easy to maintain. Already Gabriel had filled more than one of the many field notebooks that he'd brought with him.

Many inhabitants of the village were more than welcoming to his advances, his desire to learn more and more about their secluded culture. The afternoon fishing with a man named Magnus was enlightening for the simplicity of life, not to mention the fisherman's ideas for sustaining their fish stocks were far-seeing. Often the few meals spent with a younger man named Oluf left Gabriel adrift as much of the strange man's mysticism made no sense to the structured mind of the graduate student. Yet, he walked away from his conversations his mind couldn't make sense of the words, something in the mystic approach to life resonated with in soul.

The elders agreed to induct Gabriel as a member of their village, and Bjorn was his sponsor. Though as soon as the decision was made their attitudes suddenly changed. Bjorn himself seemed somewhat more distant to him. But then here he was, standing over Gabriel's bed, wearing nothing but a pair of sandals and what looked like old fashioned briefs, wrapped around him like they could fall off any moment. It was strange seeing him like this. Bjorn normally wore more clothes than some of the other villagers, but of course it was morning time, very early. Usually the roosters woke everyone up. But due to the geographical location it was almost always shining bright around here. The time of day was always so hard to discern.

As Gabe prepared for bed the night before the induction ritual, furiously writing down his final notes and observations before his true welcome into the village, Gabe reflected on the past few weeks as he wrote, slowly slipping the herbal tincture that the elders had prepared for him. He woke slowly at Bjorn's voice, barely registering the boisterous voice at his bedside. As he slept, Gabriel's dreams were filled with the very same man at various stages in their lives, surrounded by children, the friends he'd made in the village.

It was such an odd sensation. While Gabe’s features were handsome, his dark hair kept clean cut and his features gave him a very nerdy-model look about him, he definitely looked masculine, but compared to the men around here, it was like night and day. Strong, incredibly handsome, unshaven, and ridiculously virile. There was no other way to describe them.

"Gabriel," Bjorn hummed again, crawling into the bed next to his soon to be Brother. Bjorn had known him for the better part of a year. The man was always so friendly and kind, but this was a friendliness he hadn't displayed before.

"Wake up." Bjorn wrapped his hands around Gabriel and held him close, the beard was a new addition. Before they arrived in the village Bjorn was fairly clean shaven. They had been there maybe a week and he'd grown an impressive beard, even his body hair seemed thicker in only just the week they’d been there. He just seemed more manly and at home in this environment. The ginger beard accentuated his sharp facial features well, his bright blue eyes looked sharper than ever, and his smile was just something else.

Gabriel woke slowly as he felt the broad muscles sliding in behind him, the warmth Bjorn's body and the new growth of hair on his chest tickling Gabe's smooth back. "Bjorn?" He muttered softly, his voice rough from sleep, as Gabe's own large body melted into Bjorn with a soft huff. The dark haired man was sleep rumbled, his hair a bird's nest of curls as he turned in the small bed, his eyes crinkled with a smile on his broad lips. "What are you doing here?" Gabe groaned and buried his face into the pillow, feeling his scruff scratch against the soft fabric. Unlike Bjorn he couldn’t grow it out that fast, he only managed a bit of a scruff.

"I know you had quite a night last night, my friend, but you must remember today is the day you wanted to become one of us." There was something foreboding about the way Bjorn talked, he sounded almost giddy, but also something ominous about it. He made it sound like a commitment, like Gabriel was about to go through something incredible. Of course that could just be the fact that he thought Gabriel was fully devoting himself to this life. But then as he held his friend, he pulled him close, one of those long, thickly muslced legs wrapped around Gabe's own and pulled him close. No doubt Bjorn had a stiffy, but then the sheer size of it pressing into the smaller male's back. Bjorn almost seemed to grind it against him.

"You must wake up. It's time. Now, put on your clothes and come to the, the- uuh, kirkja." Bjorn tenderly caressed Gabriel's chest his hand slowly sliding down lower and lower, threatening to slide right in between his legs and grab at his cock. It was almost cute the way he sometimes forgot words. Of course Gabe probably understood what Bjorn meant when he said it. The closeness was surprising though, Bjorn had never been this way with him before, no one in the village had. But as Bjorn's hands threatened to breach his sleepwear and dive into his upper-classmate's shorts, Bjorn was suddenly pulling away.

"I must not tease, I only came to bring you clothing." Bjorn hummed with a bright smile. He stepped away, pulling open several of the massive wooden panels that they used to block off the sunlight. Immediately the room was flooded with cold, morning sunlight. Bjorn's large body was illuminated.

Bjorn almost seemed unaware at how attractive he was. The way he smiled could melt the coldest of hearts, though when he was shaven he almost seemed somewhat boyish and giddy, but with a beard on him there was a maturity shining through that wasn't apparent before. He almost seemed fatherly if anything. His body was incredibly impressive too, of course how could it not be? A place like this seemed to just breed attractive men. Even the older ones were incredibly handsome. The underwear he wore barely contained his lengthy, muscled body. The way his back flexed as it hauled open the massive wooden frame of the window, opening it and letting the breeze flow into the room. It smelled beautifully sweet.

Still half asleep, Gabe simply hummed and nodded that he was at least listening a bit as he woke up slowly from the strange dreams. It was a struggle for Gabe to process the strange morning already, unsure if he was awake or if this was still the dream with his body wrapped up by the underclassman's thick leg and bulging arms. "Yea, uh, right, the ritual."

His voice quaked as he felt firm, calloused fingers trailing along his chest, the firm touch drifting further and further south along his abs.

"Is this still the dreams, Bjorn?" He mumbled before the other stepped away. Gabe threw an arm over his eyes as the windows were thrown open by his handsome companion, a small smile turning his lips up as he peeked out under his arm. While hardly a weakling, Gabe was in awe as he watched the other move around the room. Yet, Gabe could see the difference between them both, while most of the villager's strong body were built from hard work, Gabe's own muscles were more lithe, cut from time in the gym rather than strength through labor.

"I’m sorry, I have no time to talk. I will see you there." Bjorn gave him a look of confusion before he turned towards the door. He gave Gabriel one last look before exiting out the door, leaving Gabriel with his gift of clothing. Which was a nearly identical piece of underwear to Bjorn's own, though were Bjorn's had an ample pouch to contain what was probably one of the biggest dicks for miles, Gabriel's was a bit tighter around the junk part, barely leaving any room. There was also a beaded necklace wrapped inside of it, bright yellows, reds, and blue beads along a string with small flower shaped talismans that were undoubtedly hand carved with odd runes carved into the tiny petals. It seems this is what he was expected to wear to the event.

Gabe shuffled over to the basin and pitcher of water, pouring out some to rinse the cool water along his arms and face before changing into his appointed outfit. As the outsider pulled the strange underwear, unable to determine the material it was made from as it slid up his thighs. Once in place, the fabric's pouch seemed barely there, his own respectable cock barely bulging out the tight fabric.

Gabe began his trek along the grassy paths, the air somehow sweeter than any other morning as he made his way to the kirkja. The necklace dangled on his chest, the flower pendants resting beautifully against his pale skin. The closer his feet took him to the center of village life, there was a stirring within his soul. A touch of something other, like a warm breeze caressing his cheek welcoming onto hallowed ground of Baldr. So caught up in the sensation, Gabe barely noticed as he made his way to the large yellow building in the center of the village. A strange chanting could be heard even from outside. It grew louder and louder, the words incomprehensible and eerie.

The deep voices rumbling through the wood, almost shaking as the village harmonized. As Gabe got closer it seemed to be culminating, It was like the wood of the building was specifically built to reverberate such a noise. It was such a droning noise it was almost hypnotic. And then as soon as the doors were open it stopped.

Warm air flooded out of the building like it took a long, drawn out breath. Candles dotted the walls and a warm fire was burning in the fireplace on the far end of the room. Next to the hearth an older gray haired man stood. He had a bright smile on his face as he turned to look at Gabe. He was the only one standing and the only one facing Gabe. His robe was by far the most conservative one in the village. A long clothe that flowed down to his ankles. He looked spry and almost youthful in the face, and like all the men here, tall and strong as the robe drew tight to his chest.

There was far fewer men in the room than the noises would have led most to believe. They sat in circular rows facing the middle of the room. There were maybe 10 or 15 men all in the room, all wearing the same underwear though none of them seemed as ample. Bjorn stood in the far end. Men were taking turns walking up to him, anointing him in what looked like an oil, rubbing it into his body. Hands were not shy in reaching every crevice. There was suddenly a rising tension in the room. All these strong, masculine men, various stages of their lives, sitting nearly naked in a circle, on their knees, legs spread wide. the sweet incense muddled with their collective musk, it was intoxicatingly masculine.

The older man began to speak in a strange tongue. He slowly approached Gabe, a hand outstretched, welcoming him in.

"Come my child." The words were spoken but the man's lip movements didn't match the noises. Then the doors suddenly closed behind them as the man's firm grip led Gabe to a point in the middle of the room, none of the men looked up at Gabe as they did so. There were blankets in the middle. The men were murmuring something in their native tongue and the older man's voice was speaking with such gusto as if introducing something.

"And as the great god Baldr gifted us with virility and fertility!" English dotted the man's speech, but it was a mixed bag of different words in different languages and it almost all seemed incomprehensible except every now and then a phrase could be made out. "Please welcome our newest member, may he bare the children of Bjorn." the man continued. Bjorn didn't move from his position, keeping his back to Gabe the entire time.

It was like walking through a dream, the incense and chanting voices caused Gabe’s mind to fog. Something magical was happening here and a small voice saying how much he'd regret not being able to take proper notes about this. It was not simple ritual that Gabriel found himself in the midst of, something more than typical faith and ritual was at work. Even Gabe felt the touch of the divine as the power bubbling around crested through him.

Most of the elder's words were lost to him, his mind unable to focus through the various herbs of the potion the night before coursing through his blood and the sweet grasses muddling his reason. Later, Gabriel wouldn't even be able to say how many were there or if it was the same building he'd visited multiple time during his stay already. No the young anthropologist's eyes were locked only on the oil slicked body of Bjorn, even with his back turned towards him.

The dreams played before his eyes again, images of small children running around him and Bjorn. Finding himself organizing the village's books, helping to preserve the knowledge of the elders and Baldr. Much of the visions didn't make sense to him, yet the emotions were simple for Gabe to understand. Here he'd be happy, content, fulfilled with Bjorn at his side. The strong corded muscles of his arms wrapped protectively around what Gabe realized was his own swollen belly.

It was then that Gabe collapsed onto the blankets and furs gathered in the circle of men, panting and incoherent as the mushroom extract from the night before began to work by Baldr's grace. Later Gabe was sure there should have been pain or at least discomfort as his body transformed within and out. Instead it was ecstasy as he felt the divine father's touch granting him the ability, the fertility to bear his Bjorn all the children of his visions.

It was then Bjorn finally turned. His movements slow. His face was very serious and neutral and he approached Gabe slowly, his heavy footfalls landing on the boards with a resounding noise. His pace was moderate, but at the same time he appeared to travel at a great distance. His underwear barely containing his bulge in the front, the cloth was dripping, soaked with oil, though on closer inspection it wasn't just oil, but also sweat covering him, ensuring he was completely slicked up. The men around them quickly shot forward, grabbing Gabe and pulling him into a sitting position. Strong hands guiding him. They propped him up into his knees. A pillow was suddenly put behind him, placed almost like they were expecting him to fall. He was at the perfect angle to look up at Bjorn who was staring down at him intimidatingly.

Gabe gazed around wildly as he was grabbed by too many hands, the grips tight and loose as they worked his body into the proper form. His eyes were blown wide, whether from the herbs, the chanting and incense or the lust coiling in his stomach as he watched Bjorn step across the room. The rational portion of his mind still scrabbling to hold onto his wits if this is what it was like for those inducted into the rites of Dionysus and Bacchus. The elder came up behind Bjorn and handed him a bowl. His hand came around and pulled at the front of Bjorn's underwear.

It was like nothing else. Bjorn's cock was otherworldly. It swung around carelessly and nearly smacked one of the men holding Gabe right in the face. The massive uncut head already drooling with pre. It was so thick and veiny, and so long it drooped under its own weight. The elder held the bowl out in front of Bjorn who took it. He looked down at Gabe, a brief smile on his lips before he lowered the bowl. One of his hands gripped his dick and with just a few strokes he began pissing into it.

The men erupted in moans of relief as he did so. The initial splash splattered a few of them but the steady, hard stream quickly filled the bowl up. It overflowed and began pouring down on Gabriel's body, splashing his underwear and abs. Bjorn's head rolled back and he himself let out a deep, satisfying grunt. It took just a few moments, his abs flexing as if he was forcing it out, and he was probably fighting back an erection as he was trying to do it.

Gabe left out of a whining sound that bubbled up out of his chest as he was left to watch, his eyes glued to Bjorn and his heavy swinging manhood as the young anthropologist arched his back further in an attempt to get closer to his friend, a desire burning within him to feel those strong arms wrapped around him with his legs spread in welcome to the bull of a man standing before him.

Gabe’s mind wandered as it appeared like a golden nimbus danced across the northerner's body, before collecting in the bowl as Bjorn filled it with his release. Gabe squirmed as he was on his knees, eyes locked on the pendulous cock as it hung just too far away from him, the splattering golden piss hot against his chest. His pecs and abs covered with a sheen of golden dew as he heard the words and grunts of the elder.

As Bjorn finished up he waved his dick around, ensuring not a drop was left to spare. The bowl was taken from him by one of the men, passed along until it was given to the elder who was standing above Gabe now. His hands slowly rolling up his robe, his erection obvious.

"And with this union of gold and pearls!" The elder preached, once again his words not matching his mouth. His massive dick plopping free much of the same as Bjorn. He brought the bowl to his dick. He continued chanting as he began stroking himself, his voice wavering until he came, once again the men erupted in moans. The man's chanting didn't cease, and he continued doing chanting out holy words to their god as he bent over, his robe sitting suggestively on top of his cock. The men around Gabe forced his hands up to accept the bowl, before retreating, leaving it up to Gabe to drink.

"Accept Baldr." Came the voices, not coming from any specific direction, almost reverberating inside Gabe's very skull, but at the same time it could be heard from the corners, in his ears, even some of the men chanted it. Each time it was said, it was as clear as day.

"Become a servant to cock, become our bearer, accept our children." The voices persisted.

In the moment, it seemed so simple and even later Gabe might not be able to express a way he could refuse the divinity suffusing the small room and circle of his followers as the bowl was presented to him. The trance deepened at the chanting of the congregation, how could he refuse the god's gift after the visions throughout the night. Submission was easy with his chosen standing above him, a specimen of true virility, as Gabe's shaking hands lifted the bowl towards his lips. He swallowed deeply, the acrid and salty flavors flowing across his tongue like the finest of ales and mead, with each mouthful furthering his transformation as he knelt in supplication.

Before he could finish Bjorn's hands were on his, lowering the bowl before him. Bjorn was nearly face to face with him. He was on his hands and knees, his face red and his eyes slightly distant, probably some drug he ingested beforehand. The bitterness of the liquid mixture hinted that what Gabe just drank wasn't wholly what it seemed to be either.

The hands pulled him backwards into a laying position, they brought his head to the pillow which angled his head up to remain looking at Bjorn who was encompassed in a warm light that seeped in through the stained glass above, illuminating him like a holy deity. Bjorn clasped the bowl in his hands, bringing it to his lips before he kicked it back and drank the rest before he tossed it aside, he began crawling forward, his eyes filled with aggression and lust. It looked so stark. He always smiled and always seemed so happy and content, but this Bjorn looked like he was about to take something. It was the eyes of a predator closing in on it's prey for the killing blow.

The room grew ever hotter, the grouping of bodies helped quite a bit but Bjorn himself was radiating heat like a furnace. His body seeped with oil and sweat, dripping onto Gabe.

The elder began chanting again. Bjorn was fully on top of Gabe. His hands planted on either side of Gabe's head. He pushed Gabe's legs open, his massive cock brushed right into Gabe's crotch, though something didn't feel entirely right there. The hands slid down and began removing the cloth, gently and carefully, slowly pulling it away to reveal what remained of Gabe's cock, just in time to watch it begin to diminish even faster in the presence of Bjorn's manhood. And how could it not? The cock was so perfect, so masculine, so God-like. It deserved a hole to fuck, to breed, to impregnate.

All the while Bjorn maintained eye contact, his aggressive glare set on Gabe, waiting for the right moment. It was no doubt terrifying, the glare of a trusted friend that now looked almost murderous. Down below, his cock was drooling out copious amounts of pre onto the ever shrinking manhood, awaiting its moment.

For a moment fear grasped his mind, urging Gabe to scramble back to run away from the angry brute that his Bjorn had become before his very eyes. Gabe couldn't, wouldn't even, flee from his friend that brought him here to this moment, instead on his back Gabe arched up into the larger man's body. Tongue tied and unable to form more than whimpers and moans, Gabe wanted to soothe the beast above him in anyway he could.

Sweet oil and sweat dripped off the fur felt of Bjorn's chest, making Gabe's soft skin glisten in the candle light as Gabe felt the change happening. The feeling of his cock shrinking in the presence of his friend's divine manhood was so absolutely surreal. It was strange to watch it happen before his eyes, Gabe idly thought through the drug induced haze, and sure it might take time to adjust. After weeks of speaking with the elders and Oluf's mystic insight, it wasn't a shock for Gabe as it was for past outsiders.

Gabe pressed up, hands scraping along Bjorn's chest as one gripped his friend's bearded cheek, the hair equally coarse and soft under Gabe's touch. The changing man pressed a lust laden kiss where he was sure the other's lips were. Though Bjorn’s lips didn’t move, he merely sat there, accepting the gesture. It was Gabe’s final submission, his permission to the beastly nature ruling his friend as heard the squelching sound of his cock slipping away behind it's new hood under his pink folds, a fertile cunt suddenly revealed between his legs. Legs that Gabe spread wider, welcoming his monstrous lover in as the heavy weight of his erection slapped against his outer lips, wet with pre-cum from Bjorn, and Gabe's own desire rising for the first fuck of his new life.

Bjorn's hands suddenly came up, pushing into Gabe's chest, pressing him down into the floor. The priest's chanting began spreading like an infection to the other men in the room as they slowly backed off. But the scene was no less claustrophobic. Bjorn kept his body close though, but the hand ensured separation. It wasn't an outright denial, it was something else. Almost like Bjorn was playing with him.

Without hesitation Bjorn shifted. He shifted his legs slide back to the floor, his powerful thighs and core kept him steady as he began to slowly sink in. He could feel the hole shifting and deepening within him. His cock bottomed out quickly as the changes weren't quite finished. He barely managed inserting the bulbous head, but that alone was a feet. Bjorn's dick was ridiculously girthy. As he hit the deepest point he pulled back and repeated the slow, agonizing process, applying more pressure until he got another inch in. His powerful cock almost literally carving it's way into Gabe's body.

Pain and euphoria clashed within Gabe's body, radiating up his spine from his fresh cunt being slowly shaped by the girth of his lover. It was unlike anything the young man had ever experienced before. No partner had ever made him feel like this, even his it had been him penetrating most of his past partners. He felt the vice like channel stretched beyond belief as his outer entrance and unfixed womb connected to each other.

Gabe screamed as each pass and thrust drove Bjorn past another barrier within Gabe's body and between their joining as a future family. Yet even through the pain of being reshaped by Baldr's grace, they were filled with ecstasy joining momentary breaks in the chanting around them. Gabe was nearly lost to it, the divinely induced madness before those strong arms grounded him in the moment.  
Unable to deny the command, the rumbling authority echoing out of Bjorn's chest, hair matted with a sheen of sweat.

A wicked grin began to cross Bjorn's face. He spoke but the words weren't in english, yet they were understood. "Moan for me. Moan my name." Bjorn's voice was deep, the firm commands rumbled through his chest and through their bodies. Bjorn leaned down lower, his hand still pinning Gabe to the floor but the other wrapped around his head almost caringly.

"My Bjorn," Gabe moaned, his voice cracking from the screams and rough with lust. Glassy and lust dilated eyes looked up adoringly at his friend, Gabe lost in the throes of passions as he was filled with the man's divinely blessed manhood. "Oh, Bjorn, please... daddy." The last passing his lips as he stared up at the man planning to fill him with their children and unable to delay calling the bearded young stud that honorific.

"Look at how stretched out your pretty pussy is." Bjorn growled, shifting his weight, forcing Gabe to look directly between his legs. He made sure to put on a show as he completely removed his cock and pushed it back in. It was so engorged it looked almost like it was pulsing. So slick and shiny, the veins along the shaft popped out and twitched with his heartbeat. It looked like it was painfully hard.

Gabe's unfocused eyes watched with detached interest as his mate showed him just how stretched out his pussy was, pink lips puffy from the punishing pounding.

"Fill me, Bjorn, more. Need you more." And indeed, despite the impressive cock plunging into his depths. Gabe's cunt was a piece of art, nestled between his own muscular thighs and beneath a tame bush. But for all the pre-cum dripping out the stretched entrance, the new cuntman was leaking his own slick excitement, the folds and gaped hole glistening in the candle light. "Please, Bjorn... daddy." He whined, the cock bottomed out and rested inside his wet warmth.

The begging gave Bjorn an almost evil grin, growing wider and wider as he listened to it. It cascaded through his ears like music, causing him to grow more impatient. The process was slow, he was trying to be slow for Gabe's sake, but the deeper animal in him was starting to take over. Slowly, his hand began sliding down, mimicking those motions from earlier that morning, sliding down Gabe’s bare chest, stopping only for the briefest of moments just above his new fuck hole. Bjorn felt his own cock stretch the skin out, he felt it fold and elongate due to his massive size. Then his hand slid to the side, gripping Gabe's hip roughly.

"Your pussy is needy." Bjorn slid his body closer, their chests almost touching. His cock slid in one last time, as deep as he could go. "This might hurt a bit, but..." He paused, there was almost a delightful tone to his voice as he continued to speak. "I'm going to have to stretch it out if you want to have my children." His voice sounded almost buttery as his lips pressed against Gabe's ears. He pulled back slightly and then suddenly slammed forward, lodging more of his cock into Gabe than before. His entire body flexed, the soft cushion of his arm suddenly hardened underneath Gabe. It was like a shockwave went through his entire body, a sudden electricity that made every inch of him harden.

Bjorn pulled back with heavy breath. His face still pressed to Gabe's cheek while his hand held the smaller man's hips in place. He launched his hips forward, pushing in even deeper, stretching him out, fucking him deeper than what should be possible. The wet sounds of Bjorn's oil slicked cock forcing out more and more of Gabe's own juices filled the room, drowning out the chanting as he began to develop a slow, steady pace, slowly burying his dick in inch by inch. Bjorn was growling in aggressive frustration in Gabe's ear all the while his dick pummeled his insides, coring him out for all the children he was destined to bare.

Time seemed to slow as Gabe felt the hand traveling down his chest, the touch electrifying as trailed over his abdomen, it was like a sense in the back of his mind that until now the truth of his transformation was about to truly unfold before him. If not for the touch and weight of the man taking him, Gabe would've floated away on a high from everything so far.

With deep breaths as Bjorn's voice settled into his bones, Gabe tried to relax into the cunt shaping thrust. While before only a few inches managed to fit inside, Gabe could feel more slamming home past all resistance. Gabe's lips opened in shock, the pain, the stretch, and especially the weight of the northern stud's cock resting deep inside him had Gabe purring, soft staccato moans between panting breaths and silent screams.

Gabe wrapped his arms up around Bjorn's broad neck and rippling shoulders, holding onto the powerful muscles beneath the skin. Even with the close press of their bodies, Gabe noticed the bulging under his taut stomach with each carving thrust, reshaping and adjusting his organs for the womb that would bless him with children to bear for Bjorn.

"I can see you, bulging my belly, Bjorn." Gabe mumbled softly, just for the man slowly using his channel like a slip and slide. "Look how good you are, daddy." He slurred, drunk off pleasure and building closeness he felt for the man that brought him to this moment.

Sweat was starting to roll off Bjorn's body, the oil was slick and it just dripped right off of him onto Gabe. Bjorn was sweating a lot. Pretty soon Gabe was just as sweat soaked and slick as Bjorn was. Those hard thrusts didn't stop either. Bjorn kept thrusting in harder and harder, trying to get those last few inches in before the transformation was complete, he wanted Gabe's cunt to mold around his cock.  
Bjorn blurted something out in that strange language that couldn't be placed, speaking into Gabe's ear. The words brought strange images along with them, almost as if Bjorn was implanting them in his head as he spoke. Bjorn could feel it, the cunt spasming wildly underneath him until…

It was a loud, echoing slap. Their hips collided. Bjorn's arm had moved underneath Gabe, holding his hips, angling his back. Their bodies could not be any closer right now. Bjorn's ass cheeks flexed as he ground into the cunt, the last inch slowly slipping in. The loud, possessive grown as he felt Gabe's cunt almost vacuum itself to his cock. Bjorn's head pulled back slightly. He had the cockiest smirk as he began grinding his dick into it in slow, subtle motions before he leaned down and planted his mouth onto Gabe. Bjorn took advantage of Gabe's shocked state, his tongue slid in and instantly laid claim to the cavern, thrashing around, sliding in deep, toying with Gabe's throat. Gabe could struggle and fight back all he wanted but Bjorn's grip would hold him there as his massive, fat dick finalized the cunting process.

Gabe threw his head back, delirious and at the mercy of his friend and now lover. Their bodies slick with sweat and oil, skin glistening and that was all before the slippery mess of changing cunt. So heavy was the initial flow during the transformation that the blankets were heavily soaked with their joined fluids, the constant squelching of Gabe's juicy pussy being made deeper filling the air around the two.

Something snapped into place as the foreign words washed over him, the images playing in his mind muddled and confusing for the lust drunk man as his body loosened and surrender the last few inches. Gabe let out a guttural moan before his mouth was captured with a kiss as he felt all of Bjorn inside him, the spell completed, the prayer answered as his own manhood changed to meet the needs of his lover.

There was no struggle from Gabe in that moment though, claimed and filled by Bjorn and initiated into the village. Gabe didn't try to wiggle away, if anything the arms around those sweat slick shoulder tightened, as the young anthropologist was overcome by a tidal wave of pleasure. Despite the girth, Gabe's wide hips shifted from below, canting into the monster, chasing spot inside his fresh cunt that made joy coil in his belly. There was no struggle as Gabe moaned into the kiss, his cunt gripping the invading cock like a vice as Gabe released his excitement around the base of the cock buried deep inside.

Bjorn's hips drew back slowly, it was an effort, dragging out thick, creamy contents along with his tugging. His lower body flexed as it pulled back out, about halfway, forcing itself back inside Gabe's cunt with the same, loud, wet noises as before, he pushed their hips together hard and firm. His hand behind Gabe's neck pulled back to wipe the excess spit off on his hair arm before reaching down to grab his hip hard. His other hand moved downwards and reached to grab at his ass cheek to help angle it for his thrusts. Then he pulled out and thrust back in.

Bjorn looked down on Gabe, sweat dripped from his brow, leaking down into his thick beard which was also wet and somewhat dripping onto the forest on his chest. His mouth hung open slightly as he repeated the motion, forcing those last few inches in over and over again until they slid in and out with ease.

And then Bjorn began to truly fuck Gabe's new pussy hole. Bjorn looked down where their bodies joined. Gabe's scruffy bush tangled into his, cushioning the blows as Bjorn quickly began picking up not only speed but power in his thrusts. Gabe's cunt was well and truly stretched out around him. Breaking in a virginal hole was something else, but then again, as special as it was, Bjorn still liked them sloppier than this, and he planned to make it sloppy.

Gabe moans filled the space between them as the position shifted, as he was able to see all of Bjorn towering over him once more. His hands shifting to trail across the other's fur covered abs before tangling one in the matted hair covering his pecs. The other sliding down the sweat sluiced skin of his abs, drenched with the other's musk laden sweat from the vigorous activity as Gabe felt he might smell like Bjorn's scent for days to come.

"Cum on my cock." Bjorn growled as he picked up speed, his shoulders hunched over as he began to fuck with more fervor. The floorboard creaked even with the bedding underneath them, just from the sheer power Bjorn put into his motions. Their sweaty skin slammed together. Bjorn's hands found their place as well. The hand gripping let it’s fingers wander as they held onto his pillowy ass, a single finger slowly found its way to the center and began to circle around Gabe’s asshole, gently applying pressure. Every now and then Bjorn would thrust in at an odd angle and force Gabe back on this finger, poking into that untouched hole, as if he was thinking about destroying it next, but at this point he was devoted to impregnating this hole.

This thrusting was so much different, with the changed completed, wave of pleasure crested along his spine with each shift of the engorged member as it thrusted in and out. It coiled deep in the pit of his stomach, right were the monster was buried. Just as Bjorn set to destroy him, Gabe's questing hand found his excited clit, engorged in its own small way, and slowly began to play with the tender nub while exploring his stretched out hole as it was plundered. Yet it was the soft tapping at his other hole, the finger slick with the fluids that soaked his ass from his leaking cunt that truly set Gabe off.

With the uttered command and over-stimulation, Gabe reached the point of no return as he felt himself spasm with the release, his orgasm pent up for days as he had to abstain before the ritual. Starting from his new pussy hole, a full body orgasm wracked his body as he left out a panting moan.

"Bjorn, please, daddy." For moments while his juice squirted, drenching Bjorn's pubes and crotch, Gabe’s cunt spasmed and clenched around the invading cock. The vice like velvet grip massaging the girth stretching him open, yet quick as it came, with a soft whimper, Gabe relaxed, boneless into the grip supporting him. His fresh cunt even loosening as Gabe's body relaxed, opening even deeper channels into his body.

Bjorn didn't let the tightness get to him. He continued fucking, and plowing, and brutally at that. He used the liquid Gabe excreted to go even harder. Fucking like an animal, his dick was ramming Gabe so hard, his thrusts so consistently paced, like it was just his natural place in the world to be breeding cunt. His dick slid in and out, stretching those tight inner walls. Bjorn let out a moan as he felt it tighten around him, it only encouraged him to slam harder. His pace picked up more. His balls slammed into Gabe's ass with such force it was hard to believe they didn't hurt.

"Beg me for children." Bjorn barked one last time. Probably the most shocking demand. It wasn't sudden, the images on the walls depicted various strange sexual practices that implied as such, even some of the men walked around the village with large bellies, but that couldn't be true, that wasn't possible, but then again, Gabe watched his own cock turn into a cunt before his eyes. There were no women in the village. Bjorn must be serious.

Bjorn was genuinely intent impregnating him. His fist swung back and slammed onto the floor next to Gabe's head. He leaned forward again, his fingers violating Gabe's hole. He looked right into his eyes as he began _slamming_ his dick into him. There's no way any man could last much longer pounding like that, but then again, nothing about this village was normal, especially Bjorn.

Images swam through Gabe's mind at the harshly barked command from his imposing lover. Moments from his elixirs-induced dreams the night before and as we walked into the ritual not that long ago. The hazy moments resolved as Gabe realized the children surrounding him and Bjorn were there own, children he might birth, babes that would suckle their first milk from his own chest. It crashed down on Gabe as he felt his tender cunt plundered further, his orgasm waning with each brutal stroke.

"Please, Bjorn," He gasped, his brow furrowed as the pleasure faded into strain as his fresh cunt was stretched, in surprise as the fist slammed down beside his head. Gabe flexed beneath his larger lover while his hand petted against the sweat soaked pelt covering the younger man's chest, the touch soft and encouraging. "Breed me. I want to bear your sons, give you as many as you want."

Gabe couldn't quite name feeling that bloomed through him at the thought of bearing his own children. It was always something that upset about him about being gay, not being able to bring a child into the world with a future partner that was totally their own. The hand that was pressed between their bodies, playing with his new cunt as it was stretched and filled, slid up his own surprisingly smooth abs.

"Think of it, Bjorn, your little boy growing inside me. Knock me up, Bjorn, please."Gabe marveled that he could feel the monstrous length as it thrust deep within him, feeling his stomach bulge with the girth. Yet, it was as he rubbed his own stomach, imagining it full and stretched with a son growing within him, he smiled up at Bjorn.

“No no." Bjorn growled. His sweaty body dripping, shining, it looked like he had just gotten out of the shower. "I cannot be so selfish to lay claim to such a tight pussy." Bjorn growls. He leans down. He wraps his arms around Gabe and his hips begin _s_ _l_ _amming_ without any sense or care for Gabe's well. being he fucks like an animal, smashing his cock into that pussy, and then he angled his thrust. One hard thrust, he punctured it. His cock slammed inside. He kept the angle and began forcing his dick in and out of Gabe's womb, gaping out his cervix.

"I am only the first. Your duty will be to take as many cocks as you can, bare as many children as possible." Bjorn growls into Gabe's ear. "I will most certainly not refuse." Bjorn’s voice becoming increasingly uneven.

As Bjorn finished speaking his mouth finds its way to Gabes and he takes it in, their lips clash together in an instant. His lips forced Gabe’s apart and his tongue snaking out, and with the same vigor as his cock he tonguefucks Gabe's throat while he pumps out those last few, absolutely brutal thrusts, fucking into Gabe so hard they scoot across the floor slightly. His balls draw up and he begins the flood.

Gabe whimpered at the growled denial as part of him reeled at the near rejection from the young man that brought him here to his village. The whimper died nearly just as quick on his lips as he moaned out, nearly screaming as he felt Bjorn penetrate even deeper. It was pain and pleasure as his cervix opened around the flared cock head battering into his womb. Gabe felt like he was floating as his eyes rolled back at the new experience and realizing that he truly did have a womb now.

"Baldr kommer att göra." Bjorn mumbles as he briefly breaks away. 'Baldr wills it.' Then it starts. Its a torrent of hot, wet cum. Like if candle wax had the consistency of yogurt. Spurting directly into Gabe's uterus. Essentially guaranteeing pregnancy. His active swimmers darting around, attacking any tissue they could reach, almost supernaturally aggressive the way they attacked Gabe's inner linings. Bjorn slows down but his pumping continues, more slow and steady. He uses his cock almost like a shovel, pushing it deeper into Gabe's guts. He tries his best to ensure that not a drop is wasted but he cums so much, Like a waterfall into a bucket. Each of his his thrusts is punctuated with a wet, sickening, and incredibly loud squirting noise as the excess cum spurts out onto his pelvis, all the while his dick unloads more and more into his newfound lover.

The words washed over Gabe as even more about the village clicked into place. There weren't couples, Gabe realized as his body was brutally evaded, pairings certainly. Always for a time though as the young anthropologist realized what some men's comments truly meant, as if they knew before today how the ritual would end for him. From Magnus' polite invitation to join him on a fishing trip, to Johaan's curiosity of the outside world's mating and courting rituals, Christer's offer to be there if he needed or even Jeremiah's snide remarks about loosening him up, all qualified with the knowledge that he'd want, no need more than Bjorn. That his time with Bjorn would be limited as they too would desire to have Gabe bear them sons.

A piercing scream rent he air as the deluge began and Gabe felt the hot seed filling his uterus. While not his first time on the receiving end or even bare, never had cum felt this hot inside him. Gabe felt himself spasm around the pulsing cock, his inner walls fluttering as his cervix clamped down as if his body knew when he didn't to milk his lover's cock for every molten drop. The young cuntman was sure that the load may burn him from within as he felt the flat plane of his abdominals bulges with the unending flow, the squelching sounds of their cum and slick soaked bodies the only noise in the room as Gabe's voice gives out. In the haze of sensation, Gabe wonders if his new organs were prepared for the fertile flood preparing him to bear the village a new generation.

Though the village did discourage partnering off in such exclusive ways, it didn't stop partners from forming, or even discourage after care. As Bjorn fucked out his orgasm, his dick growing somewhat soft already but the jizz still weakly flowing. He held onto Gabe like he genuinely cared. He held him close in those big arms, his biceps flexing protectively around him. His kissing growing no less energetic as it took a softer, more playful approach with his tongue. The men around them suddenly standing, full erections, the ceremony ending as they all start leaving or conversing. The front doors open and a warm breeze blows through the room. Bjorn does not let go of Gabe at all during this time.

"I don't want to leave you." Bjorn grunts, his words spoken in his native tongue yet somehow fully understandable. "I want to stay inside you until the day I die." He pulls his lips back, he looks lovingly into Gabe's eyes. "But the other men in the village would riot if I kept something so wonderful to myself. I know it may seem strange, but I'm sure you will grow to love it and I will _always_ be here whenever you need me, _however_ you need me." Bjorn offered, his words oozing with as much genuine truth and care as one could possibly imagine. Something about their language, it was almost like they couldn't lie, their words spoken of the soul rather than from the noise. And now that Gabe was a part of the village he had also been inducted into this way of speaking.

"I love you, Gabe. So much you don't even now." Bjorn sounded so happy and excited in admitting that. "Everyone around here must grow to love you as much as I do. I don't think I can stand it any other way." Bjorn hugged Gabe so tightly, his thrusts turning into meager grinding motions until they eventually stop and he just sits there, holding onto Gabe like he genuinely doesn't want to ever let go.

Slowly, Gabe felt himself coming back to his body, his senses and the euphoria of the ritual and Bjorn's primal presence faded. The words, the tenderness in his lover's voice coaxing Gabe back into the here and now in a way that young outsider hadn't truly experienced with nothing truly separating them anymore now that Gabe was part of the village, a brother. As the kiss ended, Gabe's own tongue playfully wrestling with Bjorn's darting between each other's mouths, Gabe nuzzled his face against the sweat matted hair along Bjorn's chest. He pressed soft kisses as his hand reached behind the bigger man's neck and carded through the short locks of hair.

Gabe barley noticed the tears rolling down his face as Bjorn's frenzied thrusting subsided into soft grinding, the amazing girth settled gently within his wet and sloppy pussy. While the change was obvious, the physical manifestation there for all to see, the young anthropologist knew everything else would take time. Whether for his perceptions from outside society or his orderly and scholarly train of though to catch up to the spiritual experience of life in the village.

"I know, Bjorn. I don't want to leave you either, this, you, feel right." He says softly, voice raspy from their time together, as he presses the hand on his stomach down against the bulge of Bjorn's seed and cock. "And, maybe it's just that this is still so foreign. Hard to wrap my head around, that I'm not just an observer but participating now too." The young anthropologist paused, collecting his thoughts as his hand continued to rub circled around his stomach between their joined bodies.

"Yet, I know as much as I want to stay with you all the time, you, this village, Baldr have given me something I never knew how to say I wanted. I know I'll want to share that with others too in time, maybe, I've always wanted by own kids but couldn't have them. Thank you." He finishes, a soft kiss against Bjorn's scraggily beard as he twisted to roll onto his side, but clenched around the softening member resting and warm inside him.

They laid there silently. The men filed out slowly, some came in to clean it up. Barely paying any attention to them as Bjorn helped accommodate Gabe to his new position. Though Bjorn knew if he stayed in him any longer he would have to fuck him again. Especially since Bjorn could hardly keep his hands off Gabe. He almost started fucking him again.

"Brother, I would love more than anything to stay here with you, but it is my day to tend to the animals." Bjorn grunted, pulling his hips back. His cock fell out with a wet, squishy flop, smacking against his thighs. "Can you stand?" He asked Gabe, but he didn't expect an answer. He pulled Gabe up into those strong arms bridal style, grinning at him brightly almost like a groom. "I will take you back to the Baerinn. You are going to be _very_ sore as soon as the elixir wears off and the elders will help tend to you. I will come to you as soon as I can." Bjorn said as he effortlessly began carrying Gabe out the doors. Neither wore clothes at all, Bjorn's dick was still half hard and incredibly wet. The sound of it slapping his thighs with each step was incredibly distracting.

"I will pay tribute to Baldr to and wish for our son to be strong tonight as well. Be prepared for me." Bjorn said, again his words carrying an ominous hint, but the language and word choice made it clear he was planning to ravage Gabe once more that night if Gabe was able.

Bjorn carried Gabe backed to the shared house, the large barn-like structure where the entire village slept. It seemed so massive yet so small at the same time. Each individual bed was barely big enough for one, maybe two. Bjorn was of course late to his work. Having been unable to keep himself off Gabe for a few moments longer. Passionately making out until he started to feel it. Bjorn left Gabe with the elders, two younger looking men, to take care of him and help him through it. If all went well it would be painless. Of course having been stretched out so much it was bound to be somewhat uncomfortable. It was still a strange experience, losing your dick in such a ritual. Stranger yet the customs and ideas that were open to Gabe.

Though learning takes time, and Gabe would have plenty of time now. Especially with a village so loving and eager for him... There was little doubt he would adjust.

Baldr wills it.


End file.
